Wisława Szymborska
Wisława Szymborska (ur. 2 lipca 1923 na Prowencie, który obecnie należy do Kórnika, zm. 1 lutego 2012 w Krakowie) – polska poetka, eseistka, krytyk literacki, tłumaczka, felietonistka; członkini oraz założycielka Stowarzyszenia Pisarzy Polskich (1989), członkini Polskiej Akademii Umiejętności (1995), laureatka Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie literatury (1996), odznaczona Orderem Orła Białego (2011). Wisława Szymborska debiutowała na łamach „Dziennika Polskiego” wierszem Szukam słowa w 1945. W 1952 w Spółdzielni wydawniczej „Czytelnik” wydała pierwszy tom poetycki Dlatego żyjemy, w tym samym roku została członkiem Związku Literatów Polskich. W latach 1953–1966 była kierownikiem działu poezji „Życia Literackiego”, następnie w latach 1967–1981 publikowała tam felietony Lektury nadobowiązkowe, które pisała do 2002. W 1983 nawiązała współpracę z „Tygodnikiem Powszechnym”. Od 1988 była członkiem Pen Clubu, od 2001 była członkiem honorowym Amerykańskiej Akademii Sztuki i Literatury. Życiorys Maria Wisława Anna Szymborska urodziła się na Prowencie, czyli folwarku (obszarze dworskim, który wówczas stanowił odrębną jednostkę administracyjną pomiędzy Kórnikiem a Bninem) położonym na południe od zamku w Kórniku, nad Jeziorem Kórnickim w Poznańskiem. Była córką Wincentego Szymborskiego, zarządcy dóbr hrabiego Władysława Zamoyskiego, i Anny Marii z domu Rottermund (1890–1960). Rodzice Szymborskiej przenieśli się w styczniu 1923 z Zakopanego do Kórnika, dokąd hrabia Zamoyski wysłał Szymborskiego w celu uporządkowania spraw finansowych jego tamtejszej posiadłości. Po śmierci hrabiego w 1924, rodzina Szymborskich zamieszkała w Toruniu, a od 1929 w Krakowie przy ul. Radziwiłłowskiej. Wisława Szymborska uczęszczała tam początkowo do Szkoły Powszechnej im. Józefy Joteyko przy ul. Podwale 6, a następnie od września 1935 do Gimnazjum Sióstr Urszulanek przy ul. Starowiślnej 3-5. Po wybuchu II wojny światowej kontynuowała naukę na tajnych kompletach, a od roku 1943 zaczęła pracować jako urzędniczka na kolei, by uniknąć wywiezienia na roboty do Rzeszy. W tym też czasie po raz pierwszy wykonała ilustracje do książki (podręcznik języka angielskiego First steps in English Jana Stanisławskiego) i zaczęła pisywać opowiadania oraz z rzadka – wiersze. Od 1945 brała udział w życiu literackim Krakowa, do 1946 należała do grupy literackiej „Inaczej”. Według wspomnień poetki największe wrażenie wywarł na niej Czesław Miłosz. W tym samym roku podjęła studia polonistyczne na Uniwersytecie Jagiellońskim, by następnie przenieść się na socjologię. Studiów jednak nie ukończyła ze względu na trudną sytuację materialną. W kwietniu 1948 wyszła za mąż za poetę Adama Włodka. Nowożeńcy zamieszkali w Domu Literatów przy ul. Krupniczej 22. Niepowtarzalny klimat tego środowiska miał inspirujący wpływ na twórczość poetki. Z mężem rozwiodła się w 1954. Od 1969 była związana z pisarzem Kornelem Filipowiczem aż do jego śmierci w 1990 (nie łączył ich jednak nigdy związek małżeński ani wspólne mieszkanie). W pierwszych latach istnienia Studium Literacko-Artystycznego, odbywającego się na UJ, prowadziła na nim warsztaty poetyckie. W 1953 sygnatariuszka Rezolucji Związku Literatów Polskich w Krakowie w sprawie procesu krakowskiego. W 1957 Szymborska nawiązała kontakty z paryską „Kulturą” i Jerzym Giedroyciem. W 1964 znalazła się wśród sygnatariuszy sfałszowanego przez władze protestu potępiającego Radio Wolna Europa za nagłośnienie Listu 349. W latach 1945-1966 była członkiem PZPR. W 1975 podpisała protestacyjny list 59, w którym czołowi polscy intelektualiści protestowali przeciwko zmianom w konstytucji, wprowadzającym zapis o kierowniczej roli PZPR i wiecznym sojuszu z ZSRR, a w styczniu 1978 deklarację założycielską Towarzystwa Kursów Naukowych. Została członkiem komitetu poparcia Bronisława Komorowskiego przed przyspieszonymi wyborami prezydenckimi 2010. W listopadzie 2011 Wisława Szymborska przeszła poważną operację. Zmarła 1 lutego 2012 w swoim domu w Krakowie w czasie snu. Informację o śmierci Szymborskiej przekazał jej sekretarz Michał Rusinek. Pogrzeb poetki odbył się 9 lutego 2012. Zgodnie z jej wolą urna z prochami została złożona w rodzinnym grobowcu na cmentarzu Rakowickim w Krakowie (kwatera GD rząd 10., grób numer 10). Pogrzeb miał charakter świecki. Twórczość literacka Pierwsze wiersze opublikowała w krakowskim „Dzienniku Polskim”, następnie w „Walce” i „Pokoleniu”. W tych czasach Wisława Szymborska była związana ze środowiskiem akceptującym socjalistyczną rzeczywistość. W latach 1947-1948 była sekretarzem dwutygodnika oświatowego „Świetlica Krakowska” i – między innymi – zajmowała się ilustracjami do książek. W 1949 roku pierwszy tomik wierszy Szymborskiej pt. Wiersze (według innych źródeł Szycie sztandarów) nie został dopuszczony do druku. Cenzura PRL stwierdziła iż „nie spełniał wymagań socjalistycznych”. Jej debiutem książkowym był wydany w roku 1952 tomik wierszy pt. Dlatego żyjemy. Szymborska została przyjęta do Związku Literatów Polskich. Była także członkiem Stowarzyszenia Pisarzy Polskich. W latach 1953-1981 była członkiem redakcji „Życia Literackiego”, gdzie od 1968 roku prowadziła stałą rubrykę „Lektury nadobowiązkowe”, które zostały później opublikowane także w formie książkowej. W latach 1981-1983 wchodziła w skład zespołu redakcyjnego krakowskiego miesięcznika „NaGłos”. Kiedy w latach 80. rozwiązane zostało krakowskie „Pismo”, swoje „Lektury nieobowiązkowe” publikowała we wrocławskiej Odrze. Tu opublikowała m.in. wiersz „Kot w pustym mieszkaniu”, napisany po śmierci przyjaciela Kornela Filipowicza. Szymborska była nierozerwalnie związana z Krakowem i wielokrotnie podkreślała swoje przywiązanie do tego miasta. Orędownikiem poezji Szymborskiej w Niemczech jest Karl Dedecius, tłumacz literatury polskiej. W twórczości Wisławy Szymborskiej ważne miejsce zajmują także limeryki, z tego względu zasiadała ona w Loży Limeryków, której prezesem jest jej sekretarz Michał Rusinek. Wisława Szymborska uznawana jest również za twórczynię i propagatorkę takich żartobliwych gatunków literackich, jak lepieje, moskaliki, odwódki i altruiki. Należy do najczęściej tłumaczonych polskich autorów. Jej książki zostały przetłumaczone na 42 języki. 23 września 2012 w radiowej Trójce zostały wyemitowane niepublikowane dotąd wiersze Szymborskiej. Krytyka Najważniejszym zarzutem stawianym Szymborskiej jest jej postawa we wczesnym okresie PRL-u. W okresie stalinizmu zaliczana do Pryszczatych, grupy młodych pisarzy przełomu lat 40. i 50., entuzjastycznych propagatorów realizmu socjalistycznego, którzy za główne zadanie literatury przyjmowali wspieranie aparatu władzy w narzucaniu polskiemu społeczeństwu ustroju komunistycznego. W lutym 1953 wraz innymi 52 osobistościami świata kultury podpisała tzw. Rezolucję Związku Literatów Polskich w Krakowie w sprawie procesu krakowskiego. Akcja zbierania podpisów pod rezolucją była elementem walki władzy komunistycznej z Kościołem Katolickim. W sfingowanym, pokazowym procesie grupa księży kurii krakowskiej została fałszywie oskarżona o działalność na rzecz Stanów Zjednoczonych. Zapadłe po procesie surowe wyroki, włącznie z trzykrotną karą śmierci, miały zademonstrować determinację władzy ludowej w zwalczaniu Kościoła katolickiego w Polsce i sparaliżować działalność wszelkich niezależnych wobec niej struktur. W okresie socrealizmu Szymborska tworzyła poezję wychwalającą nowy ustrój komunistyczny (wiersze „Robotnik nasz mówi o imperialistach”, „Wstępującemu do Partii”, „Na powitanie budowy socjalistycznego miasta”), a także utwory ku czci Lenina, Stalina czy Bieruta. Np. w jednym z wierszy z tomiku „Dlatego żyjemy” Lenin został przez nią nazwany „nowego człowieczeństwa Adamem”. Ordery, odznaczenia i nagrody 1. Złoty Krzyż Zasługi (1955, w 10 rocznicę Polski Ludowej za zasługi w dziedzinie kultury i sztuki). 2. Krzyż Kawalerski Orderu Odrodzenia Polski (1974). 3. Nagroda Kościelskich (1990 – przyznana wyjątkowo, jednorazowa Nagroda im. Zygmunta Kallenbacha za najwybitniejszą książkę ostatniego dziesięciolecia). 4. Nagroda Goethego (1991). 5. Doktor Honoris Causa Uniwersytetu im. Adama Mickiewicza w Poznaniu (27 lutego 1995) – jedyny doktorat honorowy, który przyjęła poetka. 6. Nagroda Herdera (1995). 7. Nagroda Literacka Miast Partnerskich Torunia i Getyngi im. Samuela Bogumiła Lindego (1996). 8. Tytuł Człowiek Roku tygodnika Wprost (1996). 9. Nagroda Nobla w dziedzinie literatury (przyznana 1 października 1996, wręczona w Sztokholmie 9 grudnia 1996). Komitet Noblowski w uzasadnieniu przyznania poetce nagrody napisał: „za poezję, która z ironiczną precyzją pozwala historycznemu i biologicznemu kontekstowi ukazać się we fragmentach ludzkiej rzeczywistości”. 10. Honorowe Obywatelstwo Stołecznego Królewskiego Miasta Krakowa (1997). 11. Złoty Medal Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis (2005). 12. Order Orła Białego (2011). 13. Dziecięca Nagroda SERCA za pomoc dla świdnickich dzieci. Za pośrednictwem Jacka Kuronia i jego Fundacji „Pomoc Społeczna SOS” przekazała część Nagrody Nobla na zakup okien do budowanego w Świdnicy Europejskiego Centrum Przyjaźni Dziecięcej. Laudacja Noblowska "W Wisławie Szymborskiej Szwedzka Akademia chce uhonorować przedstawicielkę niezwykłej czystości i siły poetyckiego spojrzenia. Poezji jako odpowiedzi na życie, sposobu na życie, pracy nad słowem jako myślą i wrażliwością. Wiersze Wisławy Szymborskiej to perfekcja słowa, wysoce wycyzelowane obrazy, myślowe allegro ma non troppo, jak nazywa się jeden z jej wierszy. Jednak ciemności, której nie ulegają one bezpośrednio, wyczuwa się w nich tak, jak ruch krwi pod skórą". Publikacje Tomy wierszy 1. Dlatego żyjemy, 1952, 1954 (2. wyd.) 2. Pytania zadawane sobie, 1954. 3. Wołanie do Yeti, 1957. 4. Sól, 1962. 5. Sto pociech, 1967. 6. Wszelki wypadek, 1972. 7. Wielka liczba, 1976. 8. Ludzie na moście, 1986. 9. Koniec i początek, 1993. 10. Chwila, 2002. 11. Dwukropek, 2005 (Nominacja do Śląskiego Wawrzynu Literackiego, kwiecień 2006; Nominacja do Nagrody Literackiej Nike, 2006). 12. Tutaj, 2009. 13. Wystarczy, 2012. 14. Czarna piosenka, 2014 (na podstawie maszynopisu). Zbiory poezji 1. Wiersze wybrane, 1964 2. 101 wierszy, 1966 3. Poezje wybrane, 1967 4. Poezje: Poems (edycja dwujęzyczna polsko-angielska), 1989 5. Widok z ziarnkiem piasku, 1996 6. Sto wierszy – sto pociech, 1997 7. Miłość szczęśliwa i inne wiersze, 2007 8. Wiersze wybrane (Wydawnictwo A5 K. Krynicka, ISBN 978-83-61298-26-7), 2010 9. Milczenie roślin, 2011, 2012 (2. wyd.) Inne 1. Lektury nadobowiązkowe, 1992 i nast. – cykl felietonów. 2. Rymowanki dla dużych dzieci, Kraków, Wydawnictwo a5, 2003, ISBN 838556859X – zbiór limeryków, moskalików i innych krótkich form poetyckich a także kolaży autorki 3. Błysk rewolwru, Warszawa, Agora, 2013, ISBN 978-83-268-1248-4 – zbiór utworów i rysunków z młodości a także utworów niepoważnych z okresu późniejszego w tym limeryki, rajzefiberki (nazwa wprowadzona przez redaktorów książki), altruitki, lepieje wraz z podgatunkiem lepiej hotelowy (podobnie nowa nazwa) i adoralia. Publikacje o Szymborskiej 1. Artur Sandauer, Na przykład Szymborska, w Liryka i logika, Warszawa: Państwowy Instytut Wydawniczy, 1971. 2. Artur Sandauer, Pogodzona z historią, w Poeci czterech pokoleń, Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1977. 3. Stanisław Balbus, Świat ze wszystkich stron świata. O Wisławie Szymborskiej, Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1996, 1997, ISBN 83-08-02672-9. 4. Małgorzata Baranowska, Tak lekko było nic o tym nie wiedzieć... Szymborska i świat, Wydawnictwo Dolnośląskie, 1996. 5. Urszula Biełous, Szymborska (publikacja w jęz. francuskim; tłum. Barbara Grzegorzewska), Agencja Autorska, 1974. 6. Anna Bikont, Joanna Szczęsna, Wisławy Szymborskiej pamiątkowe rupiecie, przyjaciele i sny, Prószyński i S-ka, 1997 (2 wydania), ISBN 83-7180-095-9, ISBN 83-7180-095-9; wydanie 3 zmienione i uzupełnione 2003, ISBN 83-7337-571-6; wydanie holenderskie pt. Wisława Szymborska. Prullaria, dromen en vrienden, De Geus, 2007, ISBN 9044509670. 7. Wojciech Ligęza, O poezji Wisławy Szymborskiej. Świat w stanie korekty, Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 2002, ISBN 83-08-03191-9. 8. Ryszard Matuszewski, Wisławy Szymborskiej dary przyjaźni i dowcipu, Oficyna Wydawnicza „AURIGA” 2008, ISBN ISBN 978-83-922635-8-6. 9. Tadeusz Nyczek, 22 x Szymborska, Wydawnictwo a5, 1997, ISBN 83-85568-34-4; wydanie rozszerzone pt. Tyle naraz świata. 27 x Szymborska: Wydawnictwo a5, 2005, ISBN 83-85568-77-8. 10. Anna Bikont, Joanna Szczęsna, Wisława Szymborska (książka towarzysząca albumowi Wisława Szymborska, wyd. Agora SA, 2010). Wisława Szymborska w piosenkach 1965: Łucja Prus: piosenka do tekstu wiersza „Nic dwa razy” wykonana na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie 1979: Magda Umer: piosenka do tekstu wiersza „Buffo” (album Dedykacja) 1991: Pabieda: piosenka do fragmentu tekstu wiersza „Dzieci epoki” (album To jeszcze nie koniec!) 1994: Maanam: tekst utworu „Nic dwa razy” (album Róża) 1995: Grzegorz Turnau: To tu, to tam (tekst utworu Atlantyda). 2010: 4-płytowy album Wisława Szymborska, wyd. Agora SA (na dwóch płytach Szymborska czyta swoje wiersze, na trzeciej dziewięciu wykonawców śpiewa dziesięć piosenek z tekstami Szymborskiej, na czwartej – DVD – znajduje się film dokumentalny Chwilami życie bywa znośne. Przewrotny portret Wisławy Szymborskiej Katarzyny Kolendy-Zaleskiej). Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia – Zbigniew Zamachowski Źródło http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wisława_Szymborska